This disclosure generally relates to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to location aware, self-locating access points.
Access points can provide a communication bridge between wireless devices and broadband network resources such as Internet resources. An access point is typically connected to the broadband network resources with a cable and remains stationary once its location has been established to provide the broadest wireless coverage to the service area. Connection through the cable, however, can limit positioning of the access point. The limited positioning options and the stationary nature of the access point can result in a poor or limited wireless coverage of the service area. The poor or limited wireless coverage can result in a wireless link bandwidth between the wireless device and the access point that does not provide a sufficient data rate for some applications. For example, the wireless link bandwidth may not provide a sufficient data rate to stream a movie from the access point to the wireless device.
Wireless link bandwidth can be a function of the distance between the wireless device and the access point. Repositioning the access point closer to the location of the wireless device can increase the associated wireless link bandwidth; however, frequent repositioning to accommodate a moving wireless device may be tedious.